


揭穿

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bondage, Forced, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 6





	揭穿

咔嚓……咔嚓……

土方在拍立得相机的快门声中缓缓醒来，他想要伸手揉揉隐隐作痛的额角，却发现双手动弹不得。

“喔哟，副长大人终于醒了呢。来笑一个吧。” 银时拿着相机对着土方说，嘴边还带着他一惯的坏笑。将将从朦胧状态恢复过来的土方才发现自己正赤身裸体地躺在榻榻米上，双手正拷在项圈上，而两腿则被拷在一根金属管上强行分开，身上还散落着不少自己的裸照。

看着银时得意的脸，土方咬着嘴唇，垂下双眼。虽然在之前的决斗中被银时砍断了刀，但是土方并不认为自己会在近身格斗中轻易输给那家伙。可谁知道银时把木刀藏在了沙发垫子下面。当土方揭穿他就是白夜叉的时候，银时抄起坐垫下面的木刀结结实实地给土方来了一下。

“喂，这算什么啊，又耍诈，你这卷毛到底把武士道当做什么啊。” 土方的嗓子因为缺水更加沙哑了，他撇了一眼继续拍照的银时，有些心虚地补充道：“男人的裸照可是拿去裸贷都贷不到钱的哦。”

“但是能证明真选组的副长大人是个抖M变态的就不一样了吧？这可是猛料哦！不知道能值多少钱呢？说不定可以买下一个草莓牛奶牧场了呢。”银时得意的笑容在土方眼里格外地刺眼。

“那也要有命花才行，白夜叉。”土方把白夜叉三个字咬得格外重。

“那就不用变态副长担心咯。”银时弹了弹土方半勃的下体，“这种情况下还能硬起来，该说你天赋异禀吗？抖M方？” 

“你这个腐烂的卷毛才是变态吧！正常人家里才不会有这种东西呢！”土方涨红了脸奋力挣扎着，锁链被拽得铮铮直响。他恶狠狠地瞪着银时，却发现对方胯下也支起了帐篷。“说什么别人是变态啊！你自己不是也勃起了吗？”

“情不自禁啦，情不自禁。” 银时把相机丢到一旁，抓了抓头发，微红着脸说：“”不如来一发吧，然后就算是扯平了。”

“这算是哪门子扯平啊？明明是老子单方面吃亏吧？！”土方挣扎着想逃，内心却暗自期待起来。

“放心吧，阿银会让你很舒服的哦。”饱蘸润滑剂的手指轻轻探进土方身体，很快就找到了销魂之处。那两根手指仿佛是伸进了土方的脑海里，把他的思绪都搅得乱七八糟。下身不断传来的酥麻快感顺着脊椎直冲天灵。身下的榻榻米也变得像云朵一样柔软。那两根灵巧的手指不断拨弄着他的琴弦，叫他呻吟喘息着唱出淫靡的曲子来。被那根粗长的肉棒侵犯又会是什么感觉呢，土方遐想着敞开了身体。

期待中的猛烈撞击并没有到来。土方反倒是被银时抓着翻了个身趴在地上。他在迷蒙中感到那根令他渴求的硬热的阴茎顶上了肉穴。银时哑着嗓子开口：“这可是最后的机会唷，不想要的话，我不会强迫你。”

“还真敢说啊，擅自把别人搞成这样，呵，还敢说什么不会强迫。”土方嗤笑着以身体作答，他将身子后倾，猛地撞上去，用小穴一口吞下了肉棒。“给我好好负责到底啊！混蛋天然卷!”

被激怒的银时挺腰猛攻，紫黑的肉棒快速进出，每一下都狠狠地撞在土方敏感之处。一出一进之间，淫水四溅。长着薄茧的宽厚手掌抽在土方白皙的臀上，留下片片红痕。每当红痕浮现，肉穴也随之缩紧。强烈的耻辱感伴着快感冲击着土方的大脑。宛如甜蜜的毒素般将他的理智一点点溶解。沉湎于快感之中的他追随着原始而疯狂的欲望，臣服于银时给予他的快乐和痛楚，让自己嗜虐的真面目赤裸裸地暴露出来。

失去心灵桎梏的土方摆动着腰肢，更加激烈地迎合着银时的撞击。粗壮而上翘的肉刃一次次蛮横地破开红嫩软肉的束缚，狠狠地搅起一波波的快感狂潮，连土方那两条肌肉紧实的大腿都被干得直打颤。背后位使得银时进得极深，土方甚至产生了全身都在被侵犯的错觉。

在一浪接一浪的快感中，一记正中红心的顶撞将土方送上了顶峰，颤着身子射了精。银时享受着肉穴在高潮中痉挛般的紧缩，掐着土方的腰加快了速度。随着一记宣告终结的深顶，白浊填满了肉穴深处，激得土方迎来了更加强烈的干高潮。

三天后

银时摩挲着照片上土方的脸，回味着那天的激情。正当他将手伸向电话，准备联系土方时，土方推开万事屋大门走了进来。

“真是的，现在的税金小偷连门都不会敲了吗？” 银时笑着走上前，把土方拥进怀里。


End file.
